


Uncertainty

by causemoinot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Archie Andrews Being an Idiot, Break Up, Burns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Protective Archie Andrews, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causemoinot/pseuds/causemoinot
Summary: “Don’t you make me say goodbye to you, Archie Andrews” She begins to cry.Inspired by the 3x06 and 3x07 Promo.Within days after a successful old fashioned prison break Veronica has initiated, the once happily in love couple briefly rekindled has to cut all ties because Archie suddenly broke up with her.Veronica explores the truth on Archie's whereabouts and as she try to trace Archie the only certain thing she has left in her life begin to feel uncertain; Unlike last time, finding Archie is actually just the beginning of a whole new mess. Prison, rejection of the town and double escapes has shaken Archie's soul, and his dread has been unfilled by another being, a new home that offer acceptance after being denied by the city he once saved. Something too familiar, someone from a place called the farm. Both Veronica and Archie faced the uncertainty of their relationship, their feelings for each other, and things they fight for.





	1. Slipping Away

“Don’t you make me say goodbye to you, Archie Andrews” She begins to cry. 

“Veronica… don’t make this harder than it has already…”, Archie’s voice so soft yet it stabs her like a sword.

“Please”, Veronica cuts him not letting him finish the sentence. 

“Ronnie…”, Archie exhales saying her name.

“Please Archie, Please!”, Veronica practically begging now. And she is not one to beg, She knows exactly since the beginning of this call that something bad is going to happen. But as horrible as anything she has thought before, she never guess that he would impulsively plan to run away right about now and decided to keep it a secret to everyone. Especially her.

“I need you to let me go”, Archie clears her throat making his voice sounded loud and clear. Like he meant it. Or maybe he does.

“I thought it was us against the world, Archie. You’re losing your mind. We shouldn’t do this”, Veronica’s voice gets higher. She can feel her chest burning with pain. They just met yesterday and this wasn’t on their plan.

“Listen to me, be wise, Ronnie. Whatever they throw at you, you need to be very careful and be in control, okay. Remember who the real enemy is. I know my girl can do it”, the lover boy tried to spend the precious time he has left with his girl to strengthen and comfort her. But as he expect, it is failing miserably as she comes up with another cry.

“This can’t happen” Veronica keeps on declining what he purposes. Archie knows that his time is limited and so he decides to do it for them. 

“I am breaking up with you. Hopefully, I will see you when the time is right. I hope this will keep both of us, especially you, safe.”

Veronica feels her tongue freezes. How dare he say that? 

“I love…”, Archie’s voice fades and the call disconnect before he gets to finish his message. 

Archie angrily slams the payphone handle back to its place. He can feel the pain in his chest. He can’t breath. He is sure that he has never been this heartbroken in his life, not to mention the weight in his shoulder due to the fact that he is the one who cuts their ties. 

“I am sorry, Arch. I hope our plan work, and this will be for the best.” the taller boy that has been witnessing the whole conversation hug his best friend. They stood in silence for a while. 

 

Veronica stares blankly at the wall in the student lounge that appears blurry in her sight. She feels dizzy. She can still feel his hands caressing her shoulder as they cuddle yesterday after a session they had in Dilton Doiley’s bunker. They were so in love.

The last five days has been one of the happiest days in her life. For once in months, veronica thought that all her doings finally led her into something right, like it finally comes together. But what they didn’t know was that one of her daddy’s capo successfully followed Veronica last night as she went off of Pop’s to the banker when she bought some dinner for Archie. 

That’s how the table has turned into the favor of Hiram Lodge. Not only has he succeeded in extending his lesson for his only daughter, Hiram is now seconds away in becoming the town hero for catching the mistaken killer by the name Archie Andrews. 

By the time the sun rises, just after veronica slipped the bunker, someone start slamming the metal entrance of Doiley’s bunker to force enters. But the Goddess of Fortune seems to be in Archie’s favor just in time. Around noon, there was a certain knock with some rhythm that they use as a code to acknowledge each other. It was Jughead. Turns out, Fangs and Sweet Pea have managed to fool the strangers that tried to break into the bunker causing them to walk away from their bunker area and so there Jughead is; hurriedly let Archie out.

They run like a maniac. Archie doesn’t even know what is happening. But he trusts his best friend and by the look in his eyes, Jughead was frightened. As they run upstate, Jughead realized that he has dropped his phone and they were both stranded in the middle of nowhere. That’s when they decided to figure their plan and stop at an abandoned payphone that somehow still works. 

 

“What do you mean he breaks up with you?”, Betty whispers in the middle of Biology, she clearly is puzzled. 

“That’s why I do not understand, B! We need to get to the bunker right after this period end”, Veronica whispers back. 

“By the way, have you seen Jug? We had English together but he wasn’t there. It is unlike him, you know?” Betty started to worry. Does he have anything to do with this? How come they let their girlfriends be left out at such a time like as this?

“Why didn’t you just call him? It’s not like he’s incognito. He’s probably still sleeping”, to her own surprise, Veronica, sounded just a little annoyed for the privilege Betty has over her.

The blonde girl just stares at the girl with raven hair. She looks awful. It reminds Betty of the day Archie was taken out of the courtroom. Veronica’s face looks so sad, and furious at the same time. Her eyes radiate invisible flames. 

Betty was about to reply what Veronica has said when they were dismissed by their Biology teacher. 

“Let’s go Betty! We need to rush!”, Veronica run a little towards the hall.

Betty tries to catch up with Veronica as she dial Jughead’s number for the seventh time in ten minutes. He doesn’t pick up. 

“Veronica!”, Fangs stop them at the top stair of the school entrance. 

Fangs doesn’t usually talk to Veronica. They weren’t enemy, but they just don’t really have any reason to interact that much. Her mind was so determined to chase Archie; she ignores Fangs and head to the street. 

“Betty!!! You need to listen to me. They are gone!” Fangs decrease the volume of his world as he speaks. He explained what has happened to her and let her chase Veronica. 

 

As veronica walk to the bunker area, she found some familiar faced men. They were looking for something in between the bushes and behind trees. They were definitely man hunting. Sherriff Minetta is also there. And the next face she sees gets even more familiar. Too familiar, it hurts. 

Hiram Lodge. 

“Fangs and Sweet Pea have covered the bunker, V”, the soft voice of Betty drag her out of the pool of wrath Veronica has for her father. 

“Fangs told me they have left. Jug and Archie.” Betty wishpers.

“Did these devil incarnates notice them leaving?”, Veronica asks. 

“Hopefully they left without them noticing” Betty quoted what Fangs said to her earlier.

“We need to go now.” Betty continues while taking her hand and slowly walks away.

 

Veronica decided to head home. It’s been forever since reach home before the sun set. She was always busy, at school, Pop’s, Speakeasy, and anywhere but Pembroke except to sleep and get changed. 

The former Heir of Lodge Industries was sitting at the dinning table reading some notes when Hiram Lodge comes in.

“Mija”, Hiram tried so hard to sound surprise. 

But they both know He isn’t. 

“You’re home unusually early”, a smirk of victory ends his sentence.

“Oh daddy, like you wouldn’t know”, Veronica replies taking off her glasses.

Hiram walk towards her and sit next to her daughter.

“So, they spotted the killer in the wood just this morning. Did you hear?” He asked cockily, looking forward to see the reaction of his daughter.

“You of all people know exactly that he is not a killer, daddy.” She replies. 

“Do I?”, Hiram asks back enjoying their little conversation.

“I know you do”, Veronica can’t hold her anger anymore. She can’t believe he successfully separate her and Archie again just within days. 

“You seem to know so much, Mija.”, He stands up and continue his talking.

“I’ll be very careful if I were you; be wise. I raise you better than this”, He sounds so challenging as he slips into his study leaving Veronica stares blankly at the now closed door. 

Veronica freezes at his statement.

‘Be very careful’ Archie’s voice echoes in her mind.

‘Be wise. Be calm. Be in control’

And she recalls something he said about remembering the enemy.

The thoughts of Archie’s last words filled her head. Veronica may know so much but she does not know the on thing she needed to know the most.

“Oh, Archiekins… where are you?”, Veronica whisper to herself secretly wishing she know where he is at or at least where he aim to go; she holds the heart shaped Christmas gift wrapped around her neck. And suddenly it hits her. Veronica was the media for Hiram to get into Archie. So now that she doesn’t and won’t know Archie’s whereabouts, neither will Hiram.

 

She breathes deep and feels like she finally understand the reason why Archie did this to them.


	2. Home, is it really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short description on how things are going on the farm and why Archie seem to love it there. Also how Jughead deal with this all by himself. I promise the next one would have the varchie interaction we all needed.

It has been almost seven weeks since Archie did his great escape. He has spent five weeks in the farm after more than a week of running away seeking for a safe place to dwell. Jughead gave him the idea to go to the farm upstate after realizing the street they were in, as the one he went with Betty to investigate Jason’s murder. It was a nice place, peaceful and quiet. Something he deserves after all the chaos happening in the past 6 months. He loves being alone. Load and unload the trucks with so many things. Lifting stuff. Moving it from one point to another. It’s like a never-ending workout session that he enjoys. It seems so familiar. 

“Archie! Lunchie!”, the woman runs toward him and asks him to join her. 

Archie grins. He has several bunch of goods to load. 

“Takes some carbs to look that good, right?” the woman approaches him.

“Yeah”, He just smiled at her.

“You go, I’ll be there in 5 minutes”, He continues.

“Come on Arch! We’ve been waiting. We don’t start the prayer if we miss a member, remember?”, the woman take his hand and lead him to the hut.

Archie does not complain.

 

The meal is always good, their hospitality was the best. Archie finishes his meal, and he gather some dishes as make his way to the kitchen. 

“Let me take that”, the same woman that called her for lunch asks for his dirty dishes.  
“No, you have so much in your hand already”, Archie politely declined while looking of 8 dirty plates stacked in her hands. 

“It’s okay. I got this”, says the woman while Archie and her playfully fight over small stacks of plates. The sexual tension between them was pretty strong.

They spent some more time arguing which one of them should bring the rest of the dirty dishes to the kitchen but eventually accompany each other and help the younger girls do the dishes. 

“Arch! I just heard Jughead’s voice as I gather the dirty glasses. You should go see him!”, a little blonde girl said excitingly as she enters the kitchen with a bucket of dirty glasses.

Archie's smile goes even wilder than it already is. He is so happy to see Jughead. He has only been three weeks since he last saw him but it feels like ages. Especially when there weren’t many boys his age in the farm, technically there is none. Mostly pre-teen little girls and boys, some woman in their mid 20s and the rest and most of them are basically what Archie considered as adults. So, this is good news.

He cleans his hands and his face that once was full of foam given by the older woman as they have fun while doing the dishes. He also stops to help the little messenger girl carry the bucket of glasses.

“Thank you for the news little angel, you’re a God sent”, Archie kisses the girl’s temple and bolts to the hut where they dined earlier.

 

“Are you out of your mind?!”. Jughead was shocked.

“No, I am fully aware of my decision”, Archie replies with a questioned look.

“You can’t be serious. Staying here means running deeper from your problem, Archie. It solves nothing. They can catch you at anytime and you’ll soon be over”, Jughead explains trying so hard to hold his disbelief over Archie’s sudden announcement. 

“They won’t find me if one does not snitch”, Archie replies sarcastically. 

Jughead can’t belief what he is seeing right now. Three weeks and he has turned into someone else.

“Arch… I will never tell anyone, not without your permission. Not even Betty. And she’s dying to know”, Jughead says sadly. Trying to regain the trust of someone he believes is his best friend.

“You know what, I wanna be alone right now”, Archie said as he walks out.

 

Five days later, Jughead makes another visit to the Farm. It’s cold and it’s already dark. They had dinner already and most of the people have made it to their places. 

“Archie isn’t here. He wasn’t in his room as well, I was there”, a woman in her mid 20s tells him.

“Well, okay. I’ll be looking for him myself, If you wouldn’t mind?”, Jughead asks politely.

“Of course I wouldn’t. You are like family to us. Just be careful, it’s muddy down there and rains a little”, the woman hands him a torch and slip to her room. 

Jughead was grateful for the nine days he had in the Farm as part of his seventeen days of running away with Archie Andrews. 

 

The door of the youth center squeaks a little. But he does not seem to hear it. So without his permission Jughead enter the building. 

“I figured you’d be here”, Jughead walks toward Archie’s back and he jumps and let go the pull up bar. 

“It’s where you always come when your head is about to explode”, Jughead sit on the bench as Archie turn his back.

“And when I want to be alone”, Archie answers implying how unhappy of him to have Jughead in the youth center.

Archie sit across him. They both didn’t say a word for awhile.

“Forget ‘alone’, you need to be with Veronica”, Jughead breaks the silence.

Archie’s face changed. Jughead couldn’t tell what is happening in his head. But it doesn’t show sign of a joyful feeling, unlike other times when he heard the name ‘Veronica’.

“She’s getting on my nerve, you know.” Jughead says.

“What do you mean?” Archie asks looking more confused than he already is.

“She constantly, and I mean constantly asking about you. Literally every day since I came back. It’s almost two months, now”, he stares at Archie.

But Archie does not give any significant response.

“Oh”, is all Jughead got.

“So?! Arch. Don’t you want to send her any message? Whats the plan here?”, Jughead pushes him.

“I don’t know, Jug… I told you my plan and you went nuts”, 

“You know that we are working on your case, right? We seek prove of Hiram's doing, Witness, We seek legal help, Anything to get you back. Those are the plans, Arch. Real plans. What holds you here, anyway? I know this place is nice, but do you even remember Riverdale? Pop's? Your Dad?!”, Jughead gazes him waiting for response.

But he is not getting any.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”, Jughead is getting impatient.

“Well, I don’t think I ever tell you anything about what happened this month since you left.”, Archie replies. 

“You got a point…”, Jughead straightened his back. 

“So, tell me”

 

“I swear… There’s something about this place that makes me feels like home, Jug”, Archie smile like a little boy. It is kinda creepy for Jughead to look at him like that. Especially knowing that it is three in the morning.

“Are you sure it wasn’t the late night rendezvous you have with that woman who gave me this torch?” 

“Yeah”, Archie lets out a laugh. 

“I don’t know, Arch… If I were you I’ll be frightened.”, Jughead fakes a laugh while thinking how bad this situation they were actually in right now. And what is worse is that Archie doesn’t seem to understand the circumstances he is in. He'll give him a clue. Veronica. Lodge. 

Archie continues to laugh, like he was high or something.

Wow. Jughead can now verify that this isn’t the Archie he left in this farm about four weeks ago as he went back to Riverdale. 

“She accepted me, Jug.”, Archie says as his eyes wander. 

"And she was amazing... Although she kind of reminds me of Ms. Grundy", Archie's eyebrow went crazy but Jughead went crazier. 

“Spare me the details… But, What about… Veronica?” Jughead carefully bring the conversation. Not really trying to do a sudden mood switch in their conversation.

But Archie is now silence. Maybe it finally gets to him. And yet again, after three hours of talking, with so much passion and joy and excitement in his voice, he can’t speak a word right now.

“I don’t want to do it anymore. Hide myself in a bunker just to have a night with you guys. Making everyone lie about me. I am tired of running away.”, He finally replies with a low volume.

Jughead doesn’t even understand Archie’s answer to his previous question. But he tries his best not to judge his best friend, for he has never been in jail and escaped and run away and live in a somewhat cult life for a month. He knows better than to blindly judge him.

 

“Thanks for visiting, Jug. It really takes a lot of weight you know, talking to you…”, Archie says to Jughead as he walk him to the gate.

This boy is out of his mind, Jughead thinks. Visiting?! We are supposed to get you back to Riverdale, dammit. 

“Have you thought about it, though?” Jughead asks.

“What?”, Archie doesn’t seem to get what he meant.

“Telling Veronica” Jughead wishpers, he didn’t know why he did that. He just have this feeling that it is unsafe.

“She’s been spying on me lately, and she sure will know that I went to visit you. It’s about time until B and V find their way here, Arch. I’m telling you”, Jughead says hoping Archie will understand.

“Well, Okay. Just Veronica, Promise me?”, He said as they depart. 

He nodded, at least his trip finally lead up to the right path.

 

Jughead parked his motorcycle in front of his dad’s trailer, and there she is. The raven-haired mafia princess. Just what he thought.

“I know you went to see him”, Veronica rushes out of the trailer.

“I did”, He replies almost cockily. 

“I know I ask you million times already, but… can you please tell me?”, Veronica begs him. He really is her only choice.

“I was…”, Jughead tries to spill what was once his own secret when Veronica let another sentence.

“I’ll give you unlimited burger for a week”, Veronica’s cutting games is too strong.

“I was going to say, I’m about to find you because Archie just gave me the permission to only tell you his whereabouts”, He grins.

“But, I’ll take the deal”, Jughead says happily. For awhile he seems to forget the weird situation that possesses his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I am learning. I apologise if Archie sounds crazy... but that is the exact image i perceived as I watch the promo. I actually love the promo because it made us wonder about the episode. Please leave your thought and kudos. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear all, this is my very first fanfiction ever, and English is not my first language; so hope you'll understand if something just doesn’t make sense :”) but I love critics and ideas especially for the satisfaction of varchie fandom out there!
> 
> This is inspired by the promo of 3x06 and 3x07; I write this because of thanksgiving break and how our hunger of new episode just need to be fed, right? 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, let me know your thoughts! they mean the world to me :)


End file.
